Love at Ouran
by existence555
Summary: Drabbles with various pairings. Some yaoi as well. If you read it, please review! I'll be adding more later.
1. Shadow Queen

**A/N: Review please! I'm going to write a lot more after this one.**

**Pairing: Kyoya x Haruhi**

**

* * *

**"Senpai you're not so bad after all," Haruhi giggled at Kyoya while leaving.

"I can't tell if that's a compliment," Kyoya glared at her, adjusting his glasses.

"Think what you want to," Haruhi winked.

"Get back here," Kyoya said, hugging her from behind.

"This is a rare display of affection, shadow king," Haruhi teased, freeing herself and going to the door.

"I guess that would make you my shadow queen," Kyoya smiled to himself after she was gone.


	2. Stormy Days

**A/N: Of course, in my opinion the cutest couple **

**Pairing: Haruhi x Tamaki **

Through the sound of all the rain, Haruhi heard a knock on the front door. She opened it to find Tamaki completely drenched.

"The weather forecast said thunderstorms today," Tamaki explained.

After he dried off they sat behind the couch together. Haruhi trembled with fright so Tamaki held her close and said stupid things to make her laugh.

"Senpai you didn't need to come," Haruhi blushed when the storm had passed.

"I didn't need to," Tamaki admitted. "You needed me to."


	3. Little Things Almost Forgotten

**A/N: for Ouranfangirl, I hope it's good enough!**

**Pairing: Haruhi x Mori**

"Mori-senpai!" Haruhi called after him.

"Ah?" Mori turned around.

"You forgot this," Haruhi told him.

"What?" Mori walked back in confusion.

"This," Haruhi smiled shyly, motioning for him to lean down.

He leaned down and she kissed him.

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't leave without it," Haruhi said, her eyes twinkling.

"I'm glad that I didn't," Mori replied slowly.


	4. Stunned

**A/N: I think they are just so cute together. Tetsuya is adorable alone, so he balances out Kasanoda.**

**Pairing: Kasanoda x Tetsuya  
**

"Welcome home Young Master," Tetsuya greeted Kasanoda with a smile.

"I told you that you didn't need to call me that," Kasanoda grunted, throwing his bag into a corner.

"It would be inappropriate if I didn't," Tetsuya told him.

Kasanoda marched over and pulled Tetsuya into a long kiss.

"How's that for inappropriate?" he asked, enjoying the sight of Tetsuya caught off guard.


	5. Let's Stay In

**A/N: I can't write a series of drabbles for Ouran without including twincest!**

**Pairing: Kaoru x Hikaru  
**

"Didn't I arrange a date for you and Haruhi?" Kaoru asked as Hikaru walked into their room.

"I told Tono to accompany her instead," Hikaru replied.

"You idiot!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"I wanted to stay with you," Hikaru replied, looking down.

"Well I don't want you to," Kaoru snapped. "Go find Haruhi."

"I told you I want to stay with you," Hikaru said firmly, caressing Kaoru's cheek. "I love you."

"Shut up," Kaoru muttered, pulling his brother close and kissing him fiercely.


	6. Vacation Planning

**A/N: Isn't it so fun to imagine Kyoya having a softer side?**

**Pairing: Kyoya x Tamaki**

"Kyoya!" Tamaki called. "Let's go on a vacation!"

"Where do you want to go this time?" Kyoya groaned.

"Somewhere special," Tamaki responded mischievously.

"Whatever," Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Let's just go to one of my family's resorts near a beach."

"Okay, just the two of us," Tamaki smiled and continued talking on and on about what they could do.

"Whatever idiot," Kyoya repeated, catching Tamaki by the mouth to shut him up.


	7. Only a Dream

**A/N: I thought the manga special on Haruhi's parents was amazing, so here's one for them.**

**Pairing: Ryoji x Kotoko **

"Ryoji, I'm home," Kotoko sang out, putting her bag down with a thump.

"Welcome back!" Ryoji called from the kitchen.

Kotoko walked in to lightly kiss him on the cheek.

"I missed you guys at work today," she told a 3 year old Haruhi, picking her up and spinning her around.

He woke up much too soon. He would've liked to keep dreaming of that cool and beautiful smile.

"We miss you too Kotoko-san," Ryoji whispered, grasping the covers on his bed tightly to keep the tears from falling.


	8. Winter Days

**A/N: From story traffic, I know that more than 1 person has visited this story. So seriously, if you visit it, please please please please please review! Otherwise it's pointless for me to continue, and I'll just stop. Anyway, enjoy! **

**Pairing: Kaoru x Haruhi**

"It's so cold," Haruhi shivered.

"Here, take my jacket," Kaoru offered, gently draping it around her shoulders.

"Thanks," Haruhi smiled.

"It looks better on you anyway," Kaoru muttered, suddenly blushing.

"Why are you turning red Kaoru?" Haruhi asked, genuinely worried. "You must be cold."

"No, I'm fine really," Kaoru stammered.

"Your hands are freezing!" Haruhi exclaimed. "Keep them inside your pockets."

"I don't have any," Kaoru mumbled. "They're in my jacket."

"Then keep one in the jacket pocket with mine," Haruhi insisted.

Kaoru groaned but secretly enjoyed the way their hands fit together.


	9. Take It Slowly

**A/N: I was originally going to make this Kyoya and Haruhi, but I thought Hikaru fit better, right?**

**Pairing: Hikaru x Haruhi**

"I can't breathe!" Haruhi panted after breaking their kiss.

"Aw come on Haruhi," Hikaru whined. "We didn't even go for that long."

"We don't have to 'go' at all," she informed him, pushing him off playfully.

"Don't be like that, you know I love you," Hikaru sighed, pulling her back under him.

"Who says I love you?" Haruhi grumbled, laying her head on his bare chest.

"As I recall, you," he pretended to think, stroking her hair in an uncharacteristically gentle manner.


	10. Quiet Down

**A/N: I've always wondered why he was the wild type. **

**Pairing: Mori x Haruhi**

Haruhi stumbled out of Mori's room in the middle of the night, exhausted.

"Had a good time?" Kyoya asked from the hallway, making her jump.

"Kyoya-senpai!" she groaned. "Don't scare me like that. And yes, yes I did have a good time."

"Next time, try not to be so loud," Kyoya demanded. "You'll wake people up."

"Sorry senpai," Haruhi whispered. "But Mori-senpai's very, um, expressive."

"I told you he was the wild type," Kyoya smirked.


	11. Alternate Ending

**A/N: for all the people who love Mori! (and there seem to be a lot of you)**

**Pairing: Mori x Haruhi**

"Mori-senpai, save me!" Haruhi screamed as the attackers came closer.

Mori jumped down and swiftly incapacitated all the men in black. He took Haruhi into his arms and was suddenly overcome by the urge to kiss her. He put his finger under her chin and gently pointed her face towards his, his lips landing on hers easily.

"Cut!" Renge called. "That was a perfect ending. Did you get all that?"

"That wasn't in the script," Tamaki sobbed, while the twins glared at Mori.

"That took you long enough Senpai," Haruhi shyly kissed him again.


	12. Shopping

**Pairing: Haruhi x Tamaki**

"Dad, I'm going to the mall," Haruhi yelled from the door.

"Wait Haruhi, I'm coming with you!" Ranka told her.

"Well this should be fun," Haruhi groaned, thinking of all the girly clothes he would try to stuff her into.

"I'm not doing this for my own benefit," her father assured her. "Think of poor Tamaki-kun."

"W-w-what?" Haruhi stuttered. "Why would he care about my clothes?"

"It must be so sad to see the same kind of boring underwear every night," Ranka sighed, winking.

"He doesn't-" Haruhi began.

"Don't try to hide things from your dad," Ranka smiled at his only daughter.


	13. Implications

**Pairing: Haruhi x Mori**

"Would you like to go to a movie?" Mori asked.

"I'd love to," Haruhi replied, smiling dreamily at him.

"I'll pick you up later," Mori nodded.

She wore her favorite dress, one that made her look quite feminine, even giving her curves. She hoped that he would notice her efforts to look good. She was ready when a car rolled up in front of her building. She got in, preparing to say something seductive.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny exclaimed. "I'm so glad you could come with us."

"Yeah," Haruhi sighed, realizing her mistake. "I couldn't be happier."


	14. Useless Without You

**Pairing: Mori x Haruhi**

"Takashi what's wrong?" Hunny inquired after seeing Mori trip over everything in his path.

"Ah, nothing," Mori raised a corner of his mouth in an effort to smile.

Haruhi joined the host club to walk around a commoner's department store.

"Good morning Mori-senpai!" she called, pleased when he smiled back in response.

Hunny noticed that he stopped being so clumsy when she was around.

"You can't function properly without her can you Takashi?" Hunny asked innocently.

"I guess not," Mori realized.


	15. Accidents Happen

**Pairing: Haruhi x Mori**

Mori was walking down the hallway, so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Haruhi straight in front of him. Haruhi felt that this was the perfect opportunity to make her move. She looked down and kept walking.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as he slammed into her.

He automatically put his arms out to catch her.

"Sorry senpai," she apologized, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Don't be," he assured her.

"Can I get up now?" Haruhi asked, flashing her bright smile.

"Oh," Mori noticed their awkward position. "If you want."

"Then I won't," she giggled.


	16. Games

**A/N: For once their games did something good. Yay!**

**Pairing: Haruhi x Mori**

Kaoru and Hikaru had just introduced the "Who do you hate more game" to the host club, and Tamaki was finding it quite fun.

"Haruhi, who do you hate more, me or yourself?" he struck a pose, expecting her to say herself.

"Definitely you Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi replied, watching him crash to the ground.

"Okay, who do you hate more, Takashi or yourself?" Hunny asked, wondering what her answer would be.

"Obviously myself," Haruhi answered promptly. "I could never hate someone so kind, gentle, strong, and well, perfect!"


	17. Presents

**A/N: So much Mori and Haruhi that I needed a little break**

**Pairing: Kaoru x Haruhi**

Kaoru was waiting in Haruhi's closet, ready to jump out and scare her. However, when he saw her walk by, he was entranced. She was talking to herself, seeing as she thought nobody else was in the room.

"Which one would Kaoru like best?" she wondered, looking at the gifts she had gotten for the host club from Karuizawa.

"That one," Kaoru stepped out of the closet promptly and pointed at what he wanted.

"Kaoru, you already have me," Haruhi pouted. "I was talking about a real gift."

"You are a real gift," he breathed, kissing her cheek lightly.


	18. Reflections

**A/N: Spoilers for chapter 72. If you haven't read it, don't read this. Just Haruhi's and Tamaki's reactions.**

**Pairing: Haruhi x Tamaki**

Even though their it had happened accidentally, Tamaki felt that it was destiny.

The blonde host gently brought his fingers to his mouth, savoring the tingly sensation she had left behind.

"I kissed her!" he whispered excitedly to himself, his lips parting slowly to reveal a boyish smile.

Around the corner, a girl with short brown hair was contemplating the same incident.

Haruhi slowly shook her head, careful not to shake off the taste of his lips on hers.

"I kissed him," she realized slowly, an intense blush immediately appearing in her cheeks.


	19. Rejection

**A/N: This is a little depressing, but I wanted to show how much Kaoru cares for Hikaru.**

**Pairing: Haruhi x Kaoru, with implied Kaoru x Hikaru**

Haruhi had finally gotten up the courage to confess her feelings for Kaoru.

"I uh," she began, encouraged by Kaoru's gentle smile. "I think I like you Kaoru, as um, more than a friend."

Kaoru wanted to hug her and tell her that he wanted them to be together. He wanted to kiss her until both of them were completely exhausted, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"I'm sorry Haruhi," Kaoru apologized, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I can't hurt Hikaru like that."


	20. Silent

**A/N: Mori definitely needs to talk more, but then he wouldn't be so Mori-ish right?  
**

**Pairing: Mori x Haruhi**

Mori had brought Hunny along for emotional support, which at least helped him out at the end.

"Hi Mori-senpai!" Haruhi smiled enthusiastically.

"I love you," he replied, getting it over with.

Then he noticed she was on the phone saying something along the lines of, "Shut up Tamaki-senpai."

She closed her phone and turned to Mori.

"Sorry, what were you saying Senpai?" she asked.

Mori could only look down, feeling utterly defeated.

"Maybe some other day Haru-chan," Hunny giggled. "Takashi seems to have used up his words for the day."

Haruhi looked rather confused but felt she had missed something.


	21. Good Luck

**Pairing: Kaoru x Hikaru, implied Hikaru x Haruhi**

Hikaru was nervous for his second "date" with Haruhi. He was pacing up and down the room.

"Can't I do _anything_ to make you feel better?" Kaoru asked for the millionth time.

"No!" Hikaru exclaimed. "I'm just really excited, but you know, what if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong," Kaoru sighed.

"And how do you know?" Hikaru retorted.

"I'll make sure it won't," Kaoru declared.

"And how are you going to do that?" Hikaru inquired.

"Simple," Kaoru replied.

He went up to his twin and firmly kissed him.

"For good luck," Kaoru explained as Hikaru blushed.


	22. Fixed Winner

**Pairing: Kyoya x Haruhi**

"Today the person with the most customers wins a date with Haruhi," Kyoya smirked.

"Senpai, I don't want to do this," Haruhi groaned.

All the members had already started competing.

At the end of the day, Haruhi was glaring at Kyoya with killing intent.

"And the winner is," Kyoya began, laughing at the anticipation in the air. "Actually, me!"

Tamaki started to grow mushrooms, and the rest of the club soon joined him.

"Senpai, you made _us_ so obvious," Haruhi complained while on their date.

"I couldn't just let them have you," Kyoya protested, putting his arm around her.


	23. Haruhi's Real Prince

**Pairing: Mori x Haruhi**

From an early age, girls are told of the "tall, dark, and handsome" man that will one day come and sweep them off their feet.

Haruhi never believed in such things. She had more important things to do than listen to silly stories like that.

Slowly, after she joined the Host Club, she found herself playing out that same "silly" fairytale. However the one she loved didn't quite fit the stereotype.

Haruhi's prince was better described as tall, silent, and handsome.


	24. Busy

**Pairing: Tamaki x Haruhi**

"Tamaki-senpai, why don't you get up and help like the rest of us?" Haruhi asked, irritated.

They were all readying the music room with their next theme, the Middle Ages, while he was just sitting there, watching them.

"I'm busy," Tamaki replied, dramatically running his fingers through his hair.

"Doing what?" Haruhi rolled her eyes.

When she received no answer, she stalked off to help the twins into their knight costumes.

"Staring at you," Tamaki smiled, continuing to look at the object of his affections lovingly.


	25. Medieval Scandal

**A/N: Sorry I took a while to update. I've been writing some Naruto stories. Check them out if you like Naruto. Anyway, enjoy and review!**

**Pairing: Mori x Haruhi**

Today they were going to have a medieval theme at the Host Club.

"I will be the prince!" Tamaki declared. "And Haruhi will be the princess."

"Fine Tamaki," Kyoya replied. "That can be arranged. Hunny-senpai, you can be the king, and the twins will be your servants. I will be your most trusted financial minister, while Mori-senpai will be your most loyal knight."

"Like any king would trust you financially," Hikaru muttered.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki called dramatically. "My fair princess is gone!"

"Don't worry Tama-chan," Hunny comforted him. "She and Takashi are just out in the hall kissing."

Everyone's jaw dropped.


	26. Mini Mori

**A/N: Thank you guys for all your reviews! I'm glad you enjoy the drabbles. Read and review as usual :)**

**Pairing: Haruhi x Mori**

"So today I'm going to a launch a new host club product," Kyoya announced.

"A life size cardboard cutout of me?" Tamaki asked hopefully.

"Like I would do something so dumb," Kyoya smirked. "There are now stuffed toy versions of all the hosts!"

Everybody looked at Haruhi, expecting her to object, but the girl was just staring out the window.

"They go on sale today," Kyoya finished, letting them all go.

Haruhi hurried downstairs to where they were being sold. Mori followed, wondering what they looked like.

When he saw Haruhi buying his, he felt a flutter in his heart.


	27. Almost

**A/N: So we haven't sent away my computer yet, so I'll write until then. But if I don't update soon, then expect that it's gone. Anyway, this is for . Enjoy!**

**Pairing: Kasanoda x Haruhi**

"Fujioka!" Kasanoda called. "I need to tell you something!"

Haruhi turned around to find the redhead running towards her, panting with the effort.

"What happened?" she queried, putting her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

Kasanoda turned bright red at the contact and looked down.

"Are you sick?" Haruhi asked worriedly.

"Yes," Kasanoda put his hand to his head. "I think I'm sick."

"Hold on," Haruhi said. "I'll get Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai."

"You don't have to," Kasanoda began, but Haruhi had already taken off.

"I'm love sick," he finished, sitting down with a sigh.


	28. Tag

**Pairing: Haruhi x Kaoru**

"Kaoru, stop running so fast," Haruhi panted, leaning on a tree to catch her breath.

"Sorry Haruhi," Kaoru apologized. "I might have gotten carried away."

"How could you get carried away?!" Haruhi rolled her eyes. "We're playing tag!"

"Well it's a very intense game," he pouted, sitting down next to her.

"How?" Haruhi asked skeptically.

"Emotionally," Kaoru sighed.

"But how?!" she repeated.

"What if you don't catch me?" Kaoru retorted.

"I will always catch you," Haruhi smiled.

"I hope so," Kaoru returned the smile, his eyes twinkling.


	29. Baby Traits

**Pairing: Ryoji x Kotoko (pre-Haruhi)**

"Kotoko-san what do you think our baby will be like?" Ryoji asked, humming.

Kotoko looked at her growing stomach and thought about it.

"Well I hope she'll have my intelligence, my manners, my beauty," Kotoko grinned playfully to let him know she was kidding.

"And nothing from me?" Ryoji looked crestfallen.

He gave her a long kiss that just about melted her.

"Okay fine," Kotoko huffed. "She can have your dashing good looks and your charm but she has to get my manners and intelligence, okay?"

"I think that sounds fair," Ryoji nodded earnestly.


	30. Unhurt

**Pairing: Mori x Haruhi**

"Haruhi," Mori came up behind her.

The petite girl jumped and hit her arm on the table next to her.

"Mori-senpai!" Haruhi exclaimed nervously. "You shouldn't scare people like that!"

"Sorry," he apologized. "Are you hurt?"

"No I'm okay," she rubbed the blooming bruise gingerly.

Mori raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"Okay it hurts a lot," Haruhi admitted.

Mori leaned down and gently brushed his lips over her arm, making Haruhi shiver.

"Is that better?" he asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah," Haruhi stuttered.

She watched him walk away, almost not ready to believe that he had just done that.


	31. Awkwardly Sweet

**A/N: I know a lot of you like Mori x Haruhi, but these two are my personal favorite. :)**

**Pairing: Tamaki x Haruhi**

"HARUHI!" Tamaki called loudly.

"This doesn't sound good," she muttered, turning away from him.

Haruhi didn't notice that he was right behind her until he tackled her, causing them both to hit the floor, Tamaki on top of the petite girl.

The blonde boy could only blush, rather enjoying this position.

"Senpai, I'd appreciate it if you'd get up," she informed him drily.

"Yeah, sorry, of course," he replied, totally flustered.

He got to his feet, repeatedly asking if she was hurt.

_He's so cute when he's worried_, she realized, completely embarrassed by her thoughts.


	32. Birthday Surprise

**Pairing: Hikaru x Haruhi**

"Oi Haruhi what do you want for your birthday?" Hikaru asked casually.

"You're not supposed to _surprise _her, not _ask_ her!" Tamaki said.

Hikaru thought about his last surprise.

"_Hikaru, I'm not going to wear lingerie. Take it back."_

"_Come on Haruhi you're such a boring heroine."_

"_Just take it back!"_

"_But then I won't have given you anything!"_

"_I don't want anything!"_

Hikaru had gotten a bright idea and kissed her, thinking that was a pretty good gift.

She had screamed at him to get out, but she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face.


	33. Consumed

**Pairing: Haruhi x Mori**

"Haru-chan, are you okay?"

A sweet voice invaded Haruhi's thoughts, jerking her back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled, shaking her head clear.

"Were you thinking about something?" Hunny inquired.

"Some…thing…yeah," Haruhi answered haltingly.

"Or was it some_one_?" Hunny asked mischievously.

Before Haruhi had the chance to reply, Mori walked over and told Hunny that Kyoya had brought cakes for him.

Hunny immediately jumped up in glee and ran over as Mori took his seat.

"You were deep in thought," he commented.

"You noticed?" Haruhi blushed, pleased that he had been paying attention to her.

"Yes," Mori said simply.


	34. Never

**Pairing: Kaoru x Hikaru**

Kaoru was running after Hikaru, down a long hallway.

"Hikaru!" he called repeatedly. "Hikaru, come back!"

As much as he picked up his pace, Kaoru could not catch up with his twin.

"I love you!" Kaoru yelled after him desperately.

Finally he slumped down against the wall, feeling defeated.

"Hikaru," Kaoru sighed.

Next to him in bed, Hikaru watched his brother's restless sleep.

"I'm here Kaoru," he whispered softly. "I'm never leaving."


	35. Date

**A/N: School has started (horrible, I know), so updates will be slower.**

**Pairing: Mori x Haruhi**

"Haruhi," Mori tapped her on the shoulder gently.

"Yes Mori-senpai?" she turned to him.

"I was wondering," he began. "No, I was hoping… No, I was demanding… No, I was wondering…"

Hunny jumped in front of him and grinned at Haruhi.

"Haru-chan!" he pulled her down so he could whisper in her ear.

Haruhi listened intently and finally let a smile grace her lips.

"Of course Mori-senpai," she accepted. "I would love to go on a date with you."

"Takashi has a date!" Hunny sang, making the tall boy blush.


	36. Cloud of Love

**Pairing: Tamaki x Haruhi**

Haruhi noticed an oddly shaped cloud in the sky, shaped like a rabbit, and decided to show it to Tamaki.

"Senpai!" she exclaimed to the boy next to her. "Look above you!"

Apparently her words were said too close together, because Tamaki thought it had been a love confession.

"I love you too Haruhi!" he smiled excitedly.

Haruhi blushed slightly but set him straight.

"Look above you," she repeated, carefully enunciating each syllable and pointing at the cloud.

"Ah, of course, I knew you said that," Tamaki laughed nervously.

He couldn't stop the blush either.


	37. Love Lesson

**A/N: Yeah I know, Valentine's Day isn't actually coming up, but whatever. Thank you AilenNinja for requesting other pairings (and also the rest of you for all the reviews) Review!!  
**

**Pairing: Kyoya x Haruhi**

"Valentine's Day is coming, so our theme will be love," Kyoya announced.

"Sounds good," Hikaru grinned. "Now can we go home?"

Kyoya nodded, and the members started to disperse. The last to leave was Haruhi, who was packing up her things.

"What do you think about our theme?" Kyoya asked her.

"It relates to everyone," Haruhi shrugged.

"Not everyone," Kyoya chuckled.

"No, I think you can love too, Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi smiled. "You just have to be taught."

"Then teach me," Kyoya smirked.

He hadn't expected it, but Haruhi kissed him on the cheek.

"There's your first lesson," she said shyly.


	38. There For You

**A/N: If I haven't said it before, if you guys leave requests in reviews, I will try to write those pairings, unless I like, totally hate them or something. Anyway, enjoy, and REVIEW!**

**Pairing: Tamaki x Haruhi**

"When I die, I want it to be beautiful," Tamaki declared. "What about you?"

"You idiot," Haruhi snorted. "Death is death, and it doesn't matter how it goes, because in the end, you're still dead."

Tamaki looked at her, a shocked look on his face.

"No Haruhi, it must be magnificent," he insisted. "You have to go out with a bang."

"Yeah you probably will," Haruhi grumbled. "Someone will probably shoot you."

Tamaki pouted, making her smile a little.

"I want to die with the one I love most by my side," Haruhi said finally.

"I'll be there," Tamaki promised.


	39. Bikini

**Pairing: Mori x Haruhi**

The Host Club was at a department store, at Tamaki's insistence, and somehow, Mori had managed to wander from the boys' section right into the girls' section.

He almost stepped on something, so being the good person he was, he bent down and picked it up.

"Mori-senpai?!" Haruhi exclaimed.

He looked up, blushing slightly because of the swimsuit in his hands.

"Why are holding that bikini?" she asked slowly.

"Um," Mori replied.

He thought for a second, and then smiled.

"I thought it would look good on you," Mori told her, gently holding it against her.


	40. Angel

**A/N: A cheesy pickup line was requested, so here you go. One cheesy pickup line, hehe.**

**Pairing: Tamaki x Haruhi**

"Haruhi, did it hurt?" Tamaki asked suddenly.

"What?" Haruhi replied, confused.

"When you fell out of heaven?" Tamaki grinned.

Haruhi looked at him, still perplexed.

"I didn't come from heaven," she told him. "Senpai, I don't think that's even possible."

Tamaki almost groaned. He should have known that Haruhi wouldn't understand a pickup line.

"Oh!" Haruhi exclaimed. "Do you mean the heaven restaurant? I've been there, they have such good food, and they have those steps out in front, and I tripped down those once, and–"

"I love you," Tamaki interrupted.

Finally understanding, she let him kiss her.


	41. Cookies and Mori

**A/N: I set up a poll on my profile page for which pairing you like the best in Ouran. I'll take that into consideration as I'm writing, so if you want more of your fav couple, then vote! :) (Also, if you don't like any of those, leave it in a review.) And review!!**

**Pairing: Mori x Haruhi**

They had only been reaching for the same thing, really. That was all that had happened.

Haruhi had wanted a cookie, so she stretched her hand towards the plate.

Mori had wanted a cookie too, so he stretched his hand towards the plate.

As fate would have it, neither of them got a cookie.

Mori could feel Haruhi's hand trembling beneath his, and he smiled a little bit at her nervousness.

She eventually broke the touch and shakily picked up a chocolate chip cookie.

"Don't you want one too Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked. "They're amazing."

"No," Mori replied. "I'm already satisfied."


	42. Ootoro vs Ootori

**A/N: Actually, I just wrote something longer for this pairing, so if you like it… *hint hint* hehe. Review! :)**

**Pairing: Kyoya x Haruhi**

"Haruhi, my father wanted me to have a date for a company event tonight," Kyoya explained. "So I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come."

Haruhi's eyes widened happily, and Kyoya felt a flutter somewhere in his chest.

"Will they have ootoro?" she asked hopefully.

"O-ootoro?" Kyoya stuttered, caught off guard.

"Yeah," Haruhi nodded. "Ootoro."

"Sure," Kyoya chuckled. "There'll be ootoro. I'll pick you up later then."

She nodded and left, not noticing Kyoya's hurried call to the event caterer.

"If there isn't ootoro, you will be fired," he hissed into the phone. "It's a high priority, get it?"


	43. Meet the Mother

**A/N: Yay for family moments… Review! :)**

**Pairing: Ryoji x Kotoko**

Ryoji's mother was coming to visit them, and Kotoko was extremely nervous.

"But what if she doesn't like me?" Kotoko asked.

"She'll love you," Ryoji assured her with a peck on the cheek. "You'll see."

The doorbell rang and he went to answer it, a big smile on his face. She followed.

"Kotoko-chan!"

She felt herself being enveloped in a warm hug that almost squeezed the air out of her lungs.

"I'm so happy about your marriage," Ryoji's mother told her.

"R-really?" Kotoko stuttered.

"Of course," the older woman winked. "You're actually female. What more can I ask for?"


	44. Soft Sentiments

**A/N: Eh.. Not one of my best, but kind of cute I suppose. Review!**

**Pairing: Mori x Haruhi**

Haruhi was apprehensive about hanging out with Mori alone, mostly because she thought it'd be awkward and too quiet.

Mori welcomed her with a slight smile on his face, motioning for her to come in.

Haruhi timidly stepped inside and followed Mori to the couch, where he showed her some DVDs and implied that she should choose one. He then sat down.

She inserted a movie and went to sit as well, and she was pleasantly surprised to find that she had landed on Mori, not the couch.

Smiles spread across their faces, and silently, they watched the movie.


	45. One and Only

**A/N: There was a request for this pairing, and I'm sorry it took me a while to do it. I find these two a little hard to write. But enjoy! :)**

**Pairing: Hikaru x Haruhi**

"Hikaru-kun, maybe we can go on a date sometime," a girl suggested with a smile.

The host shrugged.

"I don't think so," he told her gently.

Her eyes shone with tears, and she quickly excused herself.

"Why'd you do that?" Haruhi asked, her gaze following the girl as she left. "I thought she was attractive."

"There's only one girl for me," he explained.

Haruhi met his eyes, and felt a strangle tingle in her stomach.

"I see," she said quietly.

He ruffled her hair and the contact made Haruhi's cheeks burn, though she couldn't quite explain why.


	46. Hair Color

**A/N: Man, I haven't updated in forever. So now I feel kind of bad. Expect at least one more chapter by the end of today. Review!**

**Pairing: Haruhi x Tamaki**

He really wanted to know.

Tamaki scanned the huge papers furiously, trying to figure it out.

"Senpai?"

He jumped and turned to find Haruhi looking at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He hurriedly stowed away the Fujioka and Suoh family trees, but he couldn't stop his mouth.

"I wanted to know what color hair our kids will have," Tamaki explained.

He clapped a hand over his mouth once he realized what he'd said, looking at Haruhi in horror.

"I," he began.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that Senpai," Haruhi told him.

He could have sworn her eyes were twinkling.


	47. Exterminator Haruhi

**A/N: Having some fun with Mori-senpai :)**

**Pairing: Mori x Haruhi**

Haruhi stared, openmouthed, at the thing for which she'd been called over to Mori's house.

He motioned to it again.

"Mori-senpai, that's just a cockroach," Haruhi told him.

Mori nodded; of course he knew what it was.

"Really?" she asked skeptically. "I think you can kill a cockroach. I've seen you decimate armed men."

Mori nodded again. Men he could deal with; bugs he could not.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and smacked it with a newspaper.

Mori sighed in relief and hugged her.

As Haruhi felt her lips curve into a smile, she appreciated his irrational fear of bugs.


	48. Mandatory Dress

**A/N: So I'm approaching the 50****th**** chapter here. Um, should I continue until 100? Review!! :)**

**Pairing: Kyoya x Haruhi**

Haruhi awoke and stretched her arms. She turned over to find a purple dress lying on her bed.

"Dad!" she called. "What is this?"

Ranka walked in, a smile on his face.

"Kyoya-kun sent it in the morning," he explained. "There's a required Host Club event in the evening."

Haruhi groaned.

"Breakfast is in five minutes," Ranka told her. "Hurry up."

Haruhi sat up in bed. A note fell out as she held the dress between two fingers.

_Dinner at the beach tonight. Wear the dress or face the Ootori police force._

For some reason, she couldn't suppress her smile.


	49. Sneeze It Up

**A/N: Remember my A/N from the previous chapter and review!**

**Pairing: Hikaru x Haruhi**

Kaoru laughed as Hikaru let another sneeze resound through the air.

"Somebody must be thinking really hard about you," he told his twin.

Hikaru shot a glance towards Haruhi, who quickly turned away. Determined to talk to her, he walked to the table where she was sitting.

"Haruhi, I'm sneezing up a storm over there," Hikaru said quietly. "Were you trying to tell me something?"

She blushed and mumbled something unintelligible.

Smirking, he walked back to his seat. The moment he sat down, Haruhi sneezed.

"Just returning the favor!" Hikaru called devilishly.


	50. Morning

**A/N: 50 chapters! I'm definitely going to keep going though. Review! :)**

**Pairing: Tamaki x Haruhi**

"It's too early," Haruhi murmured groggily.

Grumbling, she followed Tamaki out to the terrace, where he sat and pulled her down next to him.

"Isn't it beautiful?" he asked, motioning to the sunrise.

However sleepy she was, she had to admit it.

Tamaki caught her chin and angled it upwards. His lips pressed against hers for a few glorious moments.

"Now, that was a good first kiss," he told her.

"You did that just so we could have a 'romantic' kiss?" Haruhi asked, amused.

Tamaki nodded.

"Idiot," she laughed, her smile broadening when he pulled her closer.


	51. Comfort

**A/N: Spoilers for chapter 76. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. So busy. Review!**

**Pairing: Mori x Haruhi**

She had accepted the dissolution of the Host Club.

That didn't mean she was okay.

Sighing, Haruhi looked at the clouds, marveling at their fluffiness.

Suddenly, she found her view blocked by a tall figure.

"Mori-senpai?" she asked.

He nodded and sat down next to her.

"It's a beautiful day," Haruhi pointed out, motioning to the clear sky.

Mori nodded again.

"I wish everyone could be here," she whispered brokenly.

He took her hand and brought it to his lips, gently kissing her knuckles.

"This will have to do," Mori said softly.

She smiled, her worries beginning to fade.


	52. Grocery Store Stalker

**A/N: Haven't done this pairing in a while.. Review! :)**

**Pairing: Kaoru x Haruhi**

Kaoru suddenly found himself facing a cheery yet somehow threatening okama.

"Kaoru-kun!" Ranka smiled. "May I ask _why_ you are following my darling daughter?"

The Hitachiin twin shrugged and returned the warm smile.

"Actually, I'd heard riots sometimes break out here," Kaoru admitted. "I just wanted to make sure Haruhi was okay."

Ranka opened his mouth but Haruhi spotted them before he could say anything.

"Kaoru!" she called.

"Excuse me, Ranka-san," Kaoru said, walking over to Haruhi.

Smiling faintly, Ranka watched him link his arm through his daughter's.

_I guess I won't have to be the one following her anymore._


	53. Christmas Morning

**A/N: I guess this can be taken as a Host Club x Haruhi, because I can't think of any other way to classify it. Happy Holidays, everyone! :)**

**Pairing: Host Club x Haruhi**

Haruhi was surprised on Christmas morning by the six boxes at the foot of her bed, piled next to a stack of notes.

_Haru-chan, Merry Christmas! –Hunny_

_From: Mori_

_To my delicious Haruhi, Merry Christmas! –Hikaru_

_Enjoy your Christmas, Haruhi! –Kaoru_

_I'm debating whether to add this to your debt. –Kyoya_

_Nothing but the best for my darling daughter. Merry Christmas, Haruhi. –Tamaki_

"Only Kyoya-kun was polite enough to send one for me too!" Ranka called, from the kitchen.

Haruhi giggled. Her boys would never fail to amuse her, and though she'd never admit it, make her happier than anything.


	54. Hold On

**A/N: Happy (late) New Year! Review :)**

**Pairing: Kyoya x Haruhi**

Kyoya took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Senpai, you look tired," Haruhi told him.

"And you look clueless, as always," Kyoya retorted. "We finish this _today_."

Haruhi looked at him.

"You know," she remarked. "Without your glasses, you look like a regular human being."

The tips of Kyoya's ears burned.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he shrugged.

"It _was_ a compliment," Haruhi sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm leaving."

"Wait," Kyoya insisted. "We should finish."

Haruhi looked down and realized he'd grabbed her hand in an effort to make her stay.

"Fine," she smiled.

He didn't let go.


	55. Unsaid

**A/N: Just trying this type of format out. (For clarification, in parentheses are their thoughts.) How about your thoughts? Review!**

**Pairing: Tamaki x Haruhi**

"I'm accepting the scholarship offer," Haruhi informed him.

_(I want to become someone your grandmother could accept.)_

"I don't know if that's for the best," Tamaki told her. "There are many opportunities here."

_(We can work things out without you having to go so far.)_

"I'd like to see the world," she replied. "I'll miss Ouran."

_(I'll think of you.)_

"Ouran will miss you," he said, careful not to let his voice crack.

_(You're breaking my heart.)_

"Goodbye, Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi smiled, turning and walking away before he saw her tears.

_(I love you.)_

"Goodbye, Haruhi," Tamaki whispered.

_(I love you.)_


	56. Picnic

**A/N: I'm sorry! I haven't updated in a while. I've had a lack of inspiration. Review! :)**

**Pairing: Mori x Haruhi**

Haruhi didn't remember why she went to Mori's house on Saturdays but it had become routine.

Mori was waiting outside today, holding a picnic basket.

"Hi, Mori-senpai," Haruhi greeted him. "Picnic today?"

Mori nodded, motioning for her to follow him. They walked for a while before coming to a large tree. Mori opened the basket and handed Haruhi a sandwich.

"Thanks," Haruhi smiled, sitting and taking a bite. "It's delicious."

After they had finished, Haruhi lay on the grass, turning a faint pink when Mori joined her.

They watched the clouds all day, their fingers loosely intertwined.


	57. Three is Better than Two

**Pairing: Twins x Haruhi**

An arm suddenly slipped around Haruhi's waist. She didn't have time to register what had happened before another arm caught her from the other side.

She felt two hands clasp firmly behind her back and she smiled.

"Good morning, Haruhi."

Her smile widened when she heard the synchronized greeting.

"Good morning," Haruhi replied.

"We should get to class," Kaoru suggested, beginning to walk.

"We have time, Kaoru, and besides, we never did our anatomy homework," Hikaru protested. "Haruhi, do you think you could help us explore the human body?"

They smirked devilishly as her blush spread.


	58. Spring Break

**A/N: Gah, I am so sorry about my slow updates. Review! (:**

**Pairing: Kyoya x Haruhi**

"I was thinking London for spring break," Kyoya said briskly.

Haruhi looked up at him, blinking.

"But, Senpai, everyone else is at some beach house somewhere," she protested. "It's not possible."

Kyoya chuckled and shook his head.

"They aren't part of the plan," he shrugged.

"OF COURSE SHE SAYS YES!"

They turned to find Ranka standing in the doorway.

"I'm sure Kyoya-kun is bringing me too," Ranka grinned.

Kyoya took the new development in stride.

"You are always welcome, Ranka-san," he told him.

"Ah, I knew you chose the right one, Haruhi," Ranka said dreamily.

Haruhi turned pink; Kyoya smirked.


	59. Together

**A/N: This takes place well into the future, for clarification, hehe. Review!**

**Pairing: Tamaki x Haruhi**

"Mom, why the hell are you and Dad still married?"

Haruhi nearly spit out her coffee; Tamaki grinned.

"Don't use language like that!" Haruhi told her daughter.

"It's obviously because I'm amazingly cool," Tamaki replied.

The girl looked from one parent to the other, rolling her eyes.

"My teacher told me that high school sweethearts don't usually work out," she explained.

Haruhi chuckled as Tamaki loosely wove their fingers together.

"We're in love," Tamaki said simply. "And nothing's going to stop us from staying together."

He leaned in to kiss his wife.

"EW, GUYS! UNNECESSARY, IT WAS JUST A QUESTION!"


	60. Poet

**A/N: SORRY! I know, my updates are terrible/terribly slow. Review! :/**

**Pairing: Mori x Haruhi**

_You are like blue skies on a rainy day,_

_Like a fire on the darkest of nights,_

_Like the heartbeat in my chest._

Haruhi smiled as she read Mori's note. Sighing, she folded it up into a tiny square and put it in an almost full box of other letters.

"You liked it?" Mori asked.

She turned to the doorway to find him leaning casually against the wall.

"Your writing is beautiful," Haruhi told him.

Mori walked to her and pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"I'm glad," he said simply.


	61. Confessions

**A/N: Haven't done this pairing in a while. Yay! Review! :)**

**Pairing: Hikaru x Haruhi**

"I know, damn it, I know," Hikaru said, frustrated.

Haruhi looked at him in confusion.

"What–" she began.

"I'm not the right guy," Hikaru interrupted. "But I can tell you there's nothing I want more, nothing I will _ever_ want more, than to make you happy."

She stared at him, brown eyes wide.

"I have to say it," Hikaru continued. "I love you, damn it, I really do."

Silence.

"I need a minute," Haruhi said finally.

Hikaru counted each second. Once he reached sixty, the brown haired girl catapulted herself into his arms.

"I'm happy," Haruhi told him softly.


	62. Kyoya and Juliet

**A/N: Listen ya'll, summer is here, so updates are coming. Review! :)**

**Pairing: Kyoya x Haruhi**

"Romeo and Juliet is unimpressive," Kyoya shrugged.

"Just _listen_!" Haruhi exclaimed. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose–"

"By any other name would smell as sweet," he interrupted.

She nodded, folding her arms over her chest as if she'd won.

"So, if you were to be Ootori Haruhi," Kyoya mused.

A pink tinge invaded Haruhi's cheeks.

"Perhaps Shakespeare is right," he conceded. "If you became Ootori Haruhi, we could test his theory."

"Or you could be Fujioka Kyoya," Haruhi pointed out.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, fine," Haruhi grumbled.

Her smile, Kyoya reflected, outshone the ring.


	63. Stay

**A/N: Drabble lovers, I'd like to call your attention to my poll. It'd be awesome if you voted. Review! :)**

"Haruhi!" Ranka called. "It's the idiot!"

Tamaki appeared at her door almost immediately.

"Tamaki-senpai, are you coming to the airport with me?" Haruhi asked, confused.

He shook his head and brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes before answering.

"I'm not going to the airport," Tamaki replied. "And neither are you."

She parted her lips to protest.

"If you leave, we'll both fall apart," Tamaki told her.

They stepped forward at the same time, their bodies melting together in a tender embrace.

Ranka, who was outside, grinned. After Tamaki's call, he'd cancelled Haruhi's ticket.

His daughter wasn't going anywhere.


	64. Sweet Dreams

**A/N: I know it's been long, and I can't make excuses. I'm trying to update when I can, so I hope you're still enjoying these. Review! :)**

**Pairing: Mori x Haruhi**

When Haruhi fell asleep on his shoulder, Mori wasn't quite sure what to do.

He considered all his options. He could poke her, gently nudge her cheek with his shoulder, or make a subtle getaway.

All these thoughts flew from his head as a sigh escaped Haruhi's mouth. He strained his eyes to look at her and saw her pink lips curved upwards in a content smile.

Mori slid down in his seat, settling into an exceedingly uncomfortable position so that her neck wouldn't be sore later.

When Haruhi's eyes fluttered open an hour later, Mori simply smiled.


End file.
